The Joker
by SymKiriki
Summary: Sagi Chinoike loves to learn. So in an effort to learn more, he has decided to leave his clan and go find other things to learn. He's also leaving because he started to get bored watching the people in his clan. He's observed them for such a long time that he knows basically everything he could about them. So, he leaves in search of more people to learn "everything" about. He cross
1. Chapter 1 (01-14 20:34:58)

The Joker Chapter 1

I've been walking for about 2 weeks and have yet to see another village. I left my home, The Land of Lightning, and went southwest from there. I haven't seen many people, but I am walking in the woods. I probably should have found a river to follow but I was feeling spontaneous.

After walking for about 2 more hours I'm able to find a dirt path to follow. I flow done chakra into my eyes to activate my Kekkei Genkai; I need to see if there are any massive chakra signatures to try and find a village to stay in for a while. While in said village, I plan to learn as much as I can about any and everything.

After searching for about 15 minutes I'm able to find one only a few more miles from my current position. I can't tell exactly what village it is, but I have good idea, considering I'm in the Land of Fire now. I walk the last few miles until I reach the village gates. Walking closer I get stopped by two ninja guarding the gates.

"Stop! State your name and business!"

I clear my throat before speaking, "I'm Sagi Chinoike and I'm here to take residency in this village"

The two look at one another before coming to an agreement with just their eyes. "We'll take you to the Hokage, he's the Leader of our village". I nod my head in thanks and then begin to follow them through their village. As I walk between the two Konoha ninjas, I observe the things around me. There's men and women walking with smiles upon their faces; children running around and yelling with a certain brightness to their voice. This village is where hope and faith is created...

and then stored to preserve what little peace they seem to have. Every village would kill to have even a sliver of the peace that Konoha appears to have. Even if said peace is just a fake cover up for the truly morbid shit that Konoha does. You can learn many things at a first glance of the people within a village.

For instance, I can tell that every single person we've passed, does not trust me and will most likely hate me if I'm allowed to stay in this village. I also know that the Leader of this village will most definitely have ninjas watching me.

But enough of that, I best start paying attention since it's seems that we've arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Wait here" I'm told as the two ninja knock and then go inside after hearing a faint "Come in". They're in there for about 5 minutes before they come back out and tell me to come in. Entering the room I see an old man sitting behind a desk, wearing a robe and a large hat. The Hokage motions me to sit in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"So, I hear that you wish to live in my village. May I ask why?"

I take a breath to calm myself before speaking, "Well, I left my village so I could learn to become stronger also I like to observe others. I learned everything I could from the people in my village so now I'm going to try as learn everything I can from other villages. But, I would also like to be a ninja."

The Hokage nods his head in understanding but has suddenly has a look of confusion on his face. "Why could you not be a ninja in your own village?"

I shift in the chair a bit, since I'm starting to get uncomfortable. "Well, there were certain details that had to be met in order for me to be accepted as an actual ninja of the village. Those details were for me to be a Jashinist and to fight in a Jashinist style. I refused to do this because I find Jashinism disgusting and I already had my own style of fighting." The Hokage, again, nods his head in understanding. We then continue to talk about how long I would be staying and what would need to happen if I wanted to become a ninja of Konoha.

"The graduation exam to become a Genin isn't for a a few months, but it would fine with me if you wanted to join the graduating class, as long as you knew that there would constant watch on you, just to make sure that you mean no harm to the village. You would also be living with one of our most trusted Jonin".


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker Chapter 2

Sagi's POV

The "Ibiki" person that the Hokage called for just arrived and let me say, he is pretty scary looking. He looks about 6 feet tall, wears a bandana on his head, and has scars on his face. He glances my way before completely ignoring my presence.

"Lord Hokage, You asked for me?"

He bows to the Hokage to show his respect.

"Ah yes, Ibiki, I wanted you to meet Sagi Chinoike. He will be staying with you while he's in the village." The Hokage looks at Ibiki with an amused look in his eye.

Ibiki looks at me with an irritated glance before replying to the Hokage with clenched teeth. It seems he doesn't like me very much, even though he knows nothing about me except my name.

"As you wish, Lord Hokage", he turns to me and motions for me to follow him. I wave goodbye to the Hokage before following Ibiki out of the Hokage's office. As we walk he never looks at me or even talks to me. Even when we reach what I assume to be his house, he enters and only points to a door before leaving the house altogether. Man, he really doesn't like me for some reason.

Oh well, it's not like I'm here to make friends. I enter the room and put all of my things away before going to to bed. It might seem a bit early to go to bed but my first day of the Academy is tomorrow.

\--Time Skip: Next Morning--

I wake up and start to get ready for my first day at the academy. I put on my usual outfit before grabbing an apple from Ibiki's kitchen and leaving. As I reach the Academy I go towards the office to find out what class I'll be in.

The lady looks up as I get closer to her, "Hi my name is Sagi Chinoike. I'm the new student. I wanted to know what class I'm in?"

She smiles and nods, replying that it's just down the hallway on the left. I nod my head in thanks and then leave to find my classroom. Once I reach the door I knock, and I'm then greeted by a chunin with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar across his nose.

"Oh, you must be my new student! Come in and introduce yourself to the class" I walk in and all the talking and screaming comes to a stop. The chunin, now known as Iruka-sensei, tells the rest of the class to treat me nicely since I'm new.

"Hey My name is Sagi Chinoike" They continue to look at me, probably expecting more but that's all I'm saying. I also can't help but notice that most of the girls in the class are looking at me weirdly. It's kinda making me uncomfortable... Iruka-sensei tells me I can sit wherever I want, so I just grab a random seat in the back.

I was listening intently to Iruka-sensei throughout class since I had yet to learn some of the things he taught. By the time lunch rolled around I was only slightly satisfied with what I had learned so far. I had yet to find the library, so that's what I'm going to do right now.

As I get up to walk out the classroom, I'm stopped by Iruka-sensei. "Ah! Sagi, can I talk to you for a second?" Obeying his request I stop and turn towards him.

"So what do you think of the Academy so far? Did you enjoy the lesson?" I nod and give him a small smile before asking where the library is. He tells me it's actually not far, and just down the street from the Academy. With that knowledge I make my way towards the library and spend about 3 hours reading whatever I find interesting.

\--TIME SKIP--

Finally leaving the library I walk around town, trying to decode what I should have for dinner. I couldn't decide between barbecue and ramen.

'Hmm...I don't think I have enough money to afford what I would want if I got barbecue so I guess I'm had ramen tonight. I should also go food shopping soon' I thought to myself. With that in mind I go to Ichiraku's Ramen and order miso ramen.

As I'm eating my food I'm interrupted by the loud voice of someone calling my name, "HEY, SAGI!!" I turn around on my seat to see who it is and it's the blonde kid from my class.

"Oh, hey...Wait what's your name? I don't think you ever told me". He just laughs with his hands behind his head before replying.

"My names Naruto and I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

I chuckle under my breath before nodding and smiling at him. "I'm sure you will be. So why'd you call my name?"

He looks confused for second before realizing that he did in fact call my name earlier. "Oh! I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? It's fine if you're busy..." He looked rather sad as he said the second part of his question.

Shrugging my shoulders I say, "Sure, but it'd have to be tomorrow since I'm still getting my stuff all organized since I just moved here and all". His head shoots up quickly as a look of surprise is clear on his face. He nods his head in understanding before leaving.

I finish up my food before paying and heading back to Ibiki's house since thats where I'm staying while I'm in the Leaf Village. I go into my room and get ready for bed before laying down and falling asleep.


End file.
